houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Neferet
Neferet is the High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night. She is mentor to Zoey Redbird when she first comes to the House of Night. Her purpose, appearance, and attitude change over the course of the series from powerful High Priestess, with stunning beauty, and a major source for Light to a powerful, immortal woman with the ability to kill with the mind, chilling beauty, and a horrible, sinister affection towards the Darkness and the white bull. Appearance As a human, Emily Wheiler's beauty is portrayed as innocent, frail, and kind. Her eyes are the color of emeralds, which change as she begins her Change into a vampyre. As a vampyre, Neferet is extremely beautiful, even more so than most vampyres. She is described as a very tall, curvy woman with long auburn hair that falls in heavy waves past her shoulders, a heart shaped face and almond-shaped moss green eyes. One of her other abilities is to manipulate men by her sexual desires. Her goddess given tattoo is a pattern of swirls resembling frothy ocean waves, as described in the House of Night Series and shown on the cover of the novella, Neferet's Curse. Personality At the first sight of her, Neferet appears to be, quite frankly, a saint. Neferet is very beautiful, very confident and is looked up to by everyone at the Tulsa House of Night. Zoey Redbird sees Neferet as a mother figure early in the books. She is very charismatic, often having an "awe enspiring" effect on people. However, behind her mask of kindness and perfection, Neferet is, in reality, a cold, evil, and calculating person. She is very careful to be secretive and to hide her true emotions. She has a deep hatred of humans that is probably a result of the abuse she suffered as a child. Neferet also seems to lose her temper many times as the books go on. She tries to control and manipulate people, especially Kalona and Darkness. Affinities *Healing **Further and hurry along the process of healing a wound/laceration/break **Take pain away from the injury **Help deal with the pain when a fledgling rejects the Change *Communication with cats **Ability to know what they are thinking **Knows where a cat is at any given moment even if he or she is not with her *Intuition **Can read people's minds **Pick up on thoughts and ideas a person is having **Know if a person has done something wrong or harmful **Know if someone is lying or telling the truth Gifts Given to her by Darkness *She became Queen Tsi Sgili **Can kill with her mind **Is a powerful telepath **May have some psychokinetic (or telekinetic) capabilities **Immortality **Energy absorption (ability to absorb a person's life energy at the moment of their death) **Aurox/Heath ** Darkness gifted her a vessel to do her bidding if she provided a sacrifice connected to the earth ** The sacrifice was mother of Zoey Redbird, Linda Heffer ** If she provides Darkness with a valid sacrifice, then the Darkness will do her bidding Her Human Life (For more information: Neferet's Curse) Neferet was born in December of 1877 to Alice Wheiler and Barrett H. Wheiler Sr. in Chicago, Illinois as Emily Wheiler. Her mother passed away when she was very young and teenage Emily was to take on the responsibilities of Lady of the Wheiler Home. As the days go on, her father drinks more wine and looks at her more often--in a way a father shouldn't. On the night Arthur Simpton asks for Emily's hand in marriage, her father rapes her, tearing away her innocence. That night, Emily is Marked, brought away from her father to the Chicago House of Night. A week later, after her body has healed, she sets out to see her father. When she awakens him, she kills him with a strand of her mother's re-strung pearls. In the first book in the House of Night Series, Marked, Neferet says to Zoey Redbird that her mother died when she was ten years old and she was Marked at fifteen. In the third novella, Neferet's Curse, Neferet's mother dies when she is fifteen years old and Neferet is Marked at age sixteen. This may have been a mistake by the editors of the House of Night Series. Romantic Relationships Neferet has had many relationships with various male characters. (In order based on chronology). *Alexander **Alexander was her Oath Sworn Warrior briefly when she was a young High Priestess, as shown in Revealed. *Professor Loren Blake **They were lovers in Betrayed (assumed) and Chosen **Neferet used Loren to seduce Zoey and eventually, remove her friends trust **Neferet killed Loren in Chosen, decapitating and crucifying him on the front gate of the Tulsa House of Night. *Kalona **Neferet used Stevie Rae Johnson's blood to release Kalona from his earthly prison. **They were lovers in Untamed, Hunted, Tempted, and Burned, until Kalona could not stand her anymore and openly disobeyed her. Neferet killed Kalona in Redeemed by shooting him in the chest. *Kronos **Kronos wasn't really a lover, he more just serviced Neferet while Kalona's spirit was in the Otherworld. *Darkness, The White Bull **Neferet took the white bull as her Consort in Awakened. Books ''Marked Neferet is the first vampyre Zoey Redbird meets when she wakes up in the infirmary at the Tulsa House of Night. Neferet is intrigued by her filled in Mark and decides to be her mentor. Through out the first book of the series, she is extremely helpful to Zoey and even allows her miss class to make a call to her grandmother, Sylvia Redbird. At the end of the book, when Zoey saves her ex-boyfriend Heath Luck and boyfriend Erik Night from the spirits Aphrodite LaFont conjured, Neferet takes the leadership of The Dark Daughters and Sons from Aphrodite LaFont and gives it to Zoey Redbird after she gains her first unique vampyre tattoos. Betrayed Neferet is revealed to have caused Stevie Rae and the others to become undead fledglings as revealed by Stevie Rae when Zoey came to rescue Heath from them. Zoey then lets Neferet know that she intends to stop her at all costs. Chosen Neferet is revealed to have made Loren make Zoey believe they are in love so she can isolate Zoey's friends. Neferet also revealed that she killed Professor Nolan and Loren Blake. Untamed Neferet twists everything around so that Zoey is to blame for all the bad things that happened to Shekinah, High Priestess of all vampyres. Neferet uses her Queen Tsi Sgili power to kill Shekinah during Zoey's purification ritual. Hunted Neferet appears when Zoey and the gang arrive at the House of Night and Kalona makes Neferet heal Zoey from the Raven Mocker attack. Kalona and Neferet are having a conservation when Zoey wakes up and she overhears that they are planning to kill her if she doesn't join their side and how they want to bring the old ways back. Both Darius and Zoey realize and comment about how Neferet's powers have grown. She arrives at the Benedictine Abbey in the Black Hummer with Kalona after Zoey and the gang escape the House of Night and tries to convince the gang to join her side, but fails. Zoey, Sylvia, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Sister Mary Angela banish Kalona and Neferet. Destined Neferet hires a human stable hand for Lenobia to exploit Lenobia's relationship with Martin, a human she fell in love with before she was Marked. Hidden Neferet accidently sets the stables on fire when she is trying to regain control of Aurox. Neferet's Curse This Novella was written to tell the story of her before and after being marked. People/Animals She Has Killed *Barrett H. Wheiler Sr. (Neferet's Curse) *Professor Patricia Nolan (Chosen) *Professor Loren Blake (Chosen) *Shekinah (Untamed) *Jack Twist (Awakened) *Linda Heffer (Awakened) *Shadowfax (Hidden) * Erin Bates (Revealed) (Indirectly: When Neferet passed through her, she caused a serious amount of trauma that forced Erin's body to reject the change, killing her.) *Charles LaFont (Revealed) *A fox *Mrs. Peterson (Revealed) *Dr. Andrew Mullins (Revealed) *Councilman Meyers (Revealed) *Mrs. Meyers (Revealed) *Karen Keith (Revealed) *An entire church hall (Revealed'') * The entire population of the Mayo (Redeemed) (She gradually slaughtered them over the course of the novel) * Kalona (Redeemed) * Unknown number of police officers (Redeemed) Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:High Priestesses Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Dragon's Oath Characters Category:Neferet's Curse Characters Category:Needs Further Editing